bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Dionysus Park
Dionysus Park is the name of the sixth level in BioShock 2. It was to be Sofia Lamb's private retreat, hosting art and culture. The player is required to pass through to get to Fontaine Futuristics and Eleanor Lamb. Stanley Poole, however, requires the player to get rid of all little sisters in the level before allowing Subject Delta access onwards. History Dionysus Park was previously private property of Sofia Lamb to act as a living example of her ideals. However, because it so greatly clashed with the ideals of Rapture, it quickly brought the attention of Andrew Ryan. He had Stanley Poole infiltrate her group to gather evidence, with the end result being Sofia Lamb's arrest and imprisonment. Afterwards, the park fell into the hands of Stanley Poole. He then embezzled the park's wealth to throw lavish parties and increase his personal standing. When Lamb escaped from prison, Poole damaged several pumps flooding the entire park and killing anyone who could admit to his treachery. Subject Delta must flood Siren Alley in order to drain and get to this section. Here is also where Stanley tells Delta that because Dionysus Park has been drained, that the Little Sisters have started to roam the area. He asks Delta to get rid of the Little Sisters his way. With the help of Eleanor, she shows Delta what Stanley wanted to hide from Sofia Lamb with the memories the Little Sisters obtained. The area has suffered heavy water damage and coral and other ocean life has grown all over the park. In addition, most of the machines are badly rusted. Triton Cinema A large cinema in the south section of Dionysus Park. It seats 240 people. Imago Fine Arts This gallery was once used to display paintings and other cultural work. Sometime in it's history, it's temperature control broke and the place froze, sealing the entrance. Upon using Incinerate! on the frozen blockage, one will find a large amount of security guarding the area. Why there is so much security within this area is unknown. As harvesting by the Little Sisters is required in this level, and there's is a ADAM corpse near the back of the gallery, this area proves quite useful for the player if they should hack all the security. New Discoveries Single Use Events *There are 2 Power to the People vending machines. *There are 13 ADAM bodies. New Weaponry *Launcher - Just before the Atlantic Express station New Plasmids and Tonics *EVE Expert - Lamb's Garden *Electrical Storm - Triton Cinema *Extended Reel - Triton Cinema *Hardy Machines - Imago Fine Arts *Demanding Father - Gift for rescuing eight Little Sisters *Drill Specialist - J. Fischer Gallery New Enemies *Houdini Splicer *Stanley Poole Audio Diaries *Stanley Poole - Patronage - On a wooden rectangular box in the room with stairs in Basement Storage. *Billy Parson - A Gift from Billy - Instead of turning left and going into Carousel room, follow and find it at bottom of blocked off stairs. *Andrew Ryan - Lamb's Time is Over - In the locked room with the Power to the People machine (the code is 1080). *Andrew Ryan - Lamb's Idea of Art - As soon as you enter Cohen's Collection, turn left and it is next to a water leak. *Mark Meltzer - Lost and Found - Inside of the booth in the carousel. *"Big Kate" O'Malley - Dionysus Park's Weakness - In the first room of Lamb's Garden on the second level, leaning on the flooding doors. *Sofia Lamb - The Voice of the Self - In the Piano Bar, on top of the piano. *Frank Fontaine - Falling Into Place - In Imago Fine Arts, must use Incinerate! to melt ice covering it. *Stanley Poole - Gotta Keep it Together - In Fischer Gallery, on the second level by the coral in the back. *Sofia Lamb - Learning Poker - In a bar with two dancing splicers, through a locked door to the right in a flooded room on top of a filing cabinet. *Gil Alexander - A Secular Saint - In the backstage area of the Triton Theater, lying next to stack of reels. *Sofia Lamb - A Spy - In the Triton Theater, on the ledge on the balcony. *Stanley Poole - Lamb Flouts the System - In the gallery entrance, the room to the west of the train station, at the base of the statue. *Stanley Poole - A Plan - After you get access to Stanley - in his room on the floor. *Gil Alexander - Growing Up - In the cinema hallway leading to the projection booth. Trivia * Dionysus, in Greek mythology, is the God of Wine and ecstasy. * Bacchus is the Roman version of Dionysus, providing the name behind Bacchanal Press. * In the heavily guarded Imago Fine Arts, Schrödinger (Cat) is in a meltable ice pile, it's a reference to the Schrödinger's cat, a popular science experiment and phenomena including a cat and a box. * The first locked doorway encountered in the the park was once operated by Sander Cohen. Thus, explaining the eerie presence of the Houdini Splicers. * Behind the first locked combination door, there is an unfortunately fallen Bouncer that was crushed trying to deliver a gift to it's Little Sister. The gift labeled, "Present for the yellow eyed girl", contains a single plucked rose which was left by Billy Parson. * In the bathroom in Dionysus Park there's three stalls. The first stall is closed, but if you walk against the door you'll walk through it and the door opens. There's written "Jeremy was here!" on the wall in this particular stall. Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GnOqtgU-IRA Category:Locations Category:BioShock 2